The truth of Hollyoaks
by M.0.7.G.4.N.9
Summary: This is a series of one shots about the lives of the people of Hollyoaks! This is a prompt fanfic so feel free to suggest any chapters you want about any characters you want! Robbie and Holly end up sleeping together and it keeps happening but who does Holly love Jason or Robbie?
1. Who's the daddy?

**This is new story about the life of characters in hollyoaks! This is a prompt fic so you can choose what happens in each chapter! First chapter: Lindsey's pregnant but she doesn't know who's the dad, Joe or Freddie. **

3,2,1 positive. That was it, Lindsey was pregnant and she wasn't sure which brother was the father. She had only slept with Freddie once but she couldn't remember the last time her and Joe had sex since he came back. The next question in the young doctors mind was whether she would keep it, she knew that who ever the father they would both support her but did she want a baby?

Joe didn't even know that her and Freddie had slept together, she had lied to his face and promised to him that they didn't do anything. Joe would want nothing to do with her if her baby was Freddie's,she knew that, but both of them had a right to know that she could be carrying their child.

" Freddie," The mechanic turned around at the call of his name to see a nervous looking Lindsey standing at his bedroom door.

" Hey Linds what's wrong? Does Joe know?"

"No but he needs to know now!" Freddie stood their shocked at what Lindsey had just said, they had agreed to never tell Joe what they did.

"I'm pregnant, and I don't know if it's yours or Joe's"

" Hey shush it's okay come here," Freddie said bringing Lindsey in close.

" No get off me Freddie I can't be anywhere near you! I'm telling Joe!"

" Telling me what?" Freddie and Lindsey shared a quick look which caught Joe's attention.

" I said telling me what?" Joe yelled, getting angry.

" Joe calm down!" Yelled Freddie

" Don't tell me what to do!" Pushing Freddie off of him and into the wall.

" I'm pregnant!" Joe looked at a bleeding Freddie on the floor, then at a sobbing Lindsey by the bed.

" I'm gonna be a dad, I'm gonna be a dad!" Joe yelled out. Freddie and Lindsey looked at each other again and decided even though it would break Joe's heart, they had to tell him.

" Joe calm down, I slept with Freddie and I don't know if the baby is yours or his!" Lindsey whispered, whilst sobbing on the bed.

The next few months must of been the hardest ever for the Roscoe's,having Freddie and Joe fighting every five minutes and Lindsey being sick. All three of them went to Lindsey's first baby scan to be told she was expecting a little boy, but because the baby wasn't born yet they couldn't tell who was the dad.

Of course the twins didn't really mind who was the dad, they were just happy they were becoming an uncle and Sandy, even though she was disappointed in Freddie,she was still happy at the prospect of becoming a Grandma.

On the 16th January 2015 a little boy was born to Lindsey and either Freddie and Joe. Both men were franticly pacing round the waiting room to find out how Lindsey and Allie were doing. They had decided to name the baby Allie after their dad Alan, as it was the only thing either mechanic would agree on.

And finally 2 weeks later the letter that would changer everyone's life was awaiting on the door step. The DNA results had come through and every Roscoe was waiting patiently in the living room.

" Right this is it, the moment that will change all three of your lives," said Sandy, holding the envelope in her hands. She opened the envelope and just held it in her hands.

" Mum what does it say?" Asked a nervous Joe.

" ' The DNA results show that the father of Allie Roscoe is Joseph Roscoe',"

" Yes! I knew he was mine!" Shouted Joe.

" And Freddie Roscoe! Your baby is a chimera which is really rare but is possible," Finished Sandy.

**There we go the first chapter please feel free to suggest any prompts you want and I'll put them up.**


	2. Is it love?

**So I've had a few reviews so far and I've decided to write a bit earlier than I promised my self I would any way this prompt is:Robbie and holly end up sleeping together but it keeps happening who does holly love Robbie or Jason? Promoted by a guest.**

Last night should of been the best night of teens Jason and Holly as they would of have some time to themselves for the first in weeks. Well that's what they both thought until Holly woke up next to someone who definitely wasn't her boyfriend. It must of been the alcohol, thought Holly as last night everyone from year 11 upwards had been invited to Danny Smith's legendary parties so alcohol was available.

Holly knew Jason had gone home about 1 so he could take his insulin and Holly promised him she would follow a bit later but that never happened.

" We didn't?" A very familiar voice said, brining her out of her thoughts.

" You! I slept with you!?" Yelled a very angry Holly, grabbing her clothes and trying to put them on.

" What that embarrassing am I?" Asked very amused Robbie.

" Yeah you are! If you haven't realised yet but I love your twin!"

" Yeah because that's totally why you slept with me," Robbie said sarcastically. Scoffing, Holly quickly grabbed her stuff and left.

" Holly! Don't worry I won't tell jase what we did I don't really fancy a black eye," Robbie yelled out, referring to what Jason did when he found out that her and dodger had slept together. Holly nodded and quickly rushed out of the bedroom.

" Jason!" Holly yelled out as she saw her boyfriend walking through the village.

" Hey hol, where did you go last night I waited for you, I sorta thought we could you know..." Jason said trailing off, hoping Holly would get the hint.

" Yeah I'm really sorry I got caught up, mum found out that I got a bit drunk so I couldn't come and see you sorry," Holly replied giving Jason a quick kiss, Robbie's felt better, no Holly! You love Jason remember!

" Well considering we missed out on last night how about we have some fun now?" Holly asked trying to get the memories of what her and Robbie did last night. Grabbing her hand, Jason pulled a giggling Holly through the village until they reached his house. Jason pulled Holly into a passionate kiss, whilst trying to get both of them through the door.

" That defiantly made up for last night," Jason said leaning into Holly for another kiss. As they kissed Holly couldn't help but wonder why she thought that Robbie's kisses felt better and why Robbie himself felt better.

" Oh shit! Sorry Holly I've really got to go it's my shift at the garage and I've really got to go! Love ya bye!" He yelled as he got dressed and ran out the room.

"Love you too," Holly whispered to herself as she lay in Jason's bed by herself.

" Alright jase your shift starts soon!" Yelled Robbie as her walked into his bedroom.

" Shit Holly what you doing in here? Come back for round two?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

"Go on then!" Holly couldn't believe what she was saying Robbie was practically her brother! Jason was her boyfriend!

" What? Are you sure I don't wanna take advantage of ya?" He asked sweetly.

" I'm sure!" Holly said, pulling Robbie into bed with her.

" Holly! Are you still here?" Jason shouted as he ran up the stairs.

"Holly? I've got a surprise for you!" Jason said one more time before he entered his room.

" Hol? Where are yo-" Jason stopped as he saw the sight in front of him, the love of his life and his twin brother in his bed!

"Robbie! Get up now!" He yelled pulling Robbie out of his bed. At that time, Holly began waking up and saw what she had done.

" Now Jase before you get angry!" Robbie started before he got a smack in the mouth from his twin!

" Before I get angry? Seriously Robbie I come home from doing my shift and yours to find you in bed with my girlfriend and you tell me not to get angry!" Jason shouted before punching Robbie again.

"Jason! Please stop it! It's not his fault!" Holly pleaded with him.

" And you? I trusted you! You promised me you wouldn't do this again! After dodger I thought you had changed but here you are having and affair with my brother!"

" Jase it's not an affair it was twice that was it! Twice! Please just forgive me?" Holly screamed while grabbing he clothes.

" Forgive you? No never again, I did that once and you broke my heart! I never want to see you again!" Jason shouted whilst pushing Holly out of his bedroom.

When Holly was gone Jason broke down and cried, for he knew that Holly would leave him one day but he never thought it would be when he found her in bed with his brother!

**Thats the second chapter but I'm going to try and stick to a 4-5 day update, anyway please review and give me your ideas I will love them! That chapter was very hard for me to write as I love jason and holly as a couple! See you in 5 days!**


	3. Why dad?

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed it means so much I will take in all of your ideas and criticism to make my writing better! The story behind why Rick abandoned his 5 year old twins- Jason and** **Robbie.**

" Dad?" Jason called out from his spot on the sofa.

" Yeah son?" Asked Rick, turning round to look at his seventeen year old son. Why didn't I come and visit them? He thought to himself.

" Why did you leave me and Robbie when we were little?" Rick sighed, that was the one question he wanted to avoid as he was ashamed of what he did 12 years ago.

" Well son things were complicated, so I had to go," Rick told him, hoping that would satisfy his curious son.

"That doesn't answer my question dad, why did you just pack up and move, why didn't you stay around to see us grow up?" Rick sighed again, he was definitely his kid, he wouldn't let things drop.

"Look Jase come here, it's a really long story," Rick said as Jason made his way to the table. He sat down opposite his dad and waited for him to start his story.

" You see Jase I was involved with some people who really shouldn't of been and you and Robbie well got the hard stick of it," Rick started, looking up at his youngest son.

" I started dealing drugs for people so I could get some money to support your mum but one time I did something wrong and you and Robbie got in deep trouble so I knew I had to leave," Rick said, hoping that would satisfy his son.

" Yeah but dad that still doesn't explain what you did that was so wrong, I mean Robbie delivered some drugs once and so did I but we didn't have to leave," Jason told his dad. Rick had to admit he was definitely his son, he never let things go without an answer.

" Okay son you want the truth, I started dealing drugs when you was about 4 because your mum needed money and I had no other way of helping her so the only way was to deal,"

" But one time I needed some drugs for some people and my supplier wouldn't give them to me so I nicked them off of him and sold them on but he found out and kidnapped you and Robbie," Rick said looking at his confused son.

" So you dealt drugs for some people and me and Robbie got kidnapped?" Jason asked his dad.

" Yeah that's about it, well son it was nice talking to you and spending time with you but I really have to go," Rick said getting up and heading to leave.

" Woah woah dad? Where are you going? Are you leaving us again?" Jason questioned, standing up and following his dad.

" Son look I'm sorry but I can't be in your life anymore I hurt to many people you and Robbie included! Look Jase I'm sorry I'll come and see you but I can't stay any longer, I'm sorry!" Rick said turning to leave.

" Dad wait! Can I at least have a hug?" Jason asked holding out his arms.

" Ah go on the you big idiot!" Rick said laughing, hugging his son for the first time in 12 years.

Pulling back, Rick said, " I've gotta go but I'll come and see you and Robbie soon promise!" Rick opened the door and left and Jason knew that that was probably the last time he would ever see his dad, Rick never kept his promises.

**Sorry everyone that was really short but I've been busy this week and haven't had time to write properly! **

**Next chapter: Robbie meets a girl with depression at school, because she thinks she's ugly and no one likes her. Can Robbie save her and is it friendship or maybe more? Prompted by a guest.**

**4. Robbie and phoebe fluff prompted by fanficgirl1999 **

**5. Darren has a heart attack promoted by a guest.**

**6. Maxine and Dodger run away together but Patrick finds out what his fiancée and son have done and he gets the Savages and Sienna to go and get them prompted by writerchick4life.**

**7. Leela tells peri she's her mum not her sister prompted by writerchick4life.**

**8. A stug chapter prompted by FictionLover55**

**9. Ste gets raped and him and John Paul bond over it and end up sleeping together prompted by a guest. **

**10. Holly and Jason fight and break up but Jason thinks it's because he's not good enough and takes an overdose, will he be okay and will Holly and Jason get back together? Prompted by Hollyoakslover123.**

**11. On Ste and Doug's wedding day Doug gets injured instead of Ste, how does Ste react prompted by Hollyoakslover123. **

**12. Lindsey stops Freddie and Sinead's wedding and tells him she loves him instead of Joe prompted by a guest.**


	4. Very important AN plz read it

**A/N I'm sorry that I haven't updated in ages and I know that I did promise you all that I'd update but I've just suddenly had a loads of awful stuff going on in my life. For the guest that reviewed and told to me f****** update why don't you try and write a story whilst grieving for your dead dad and getting use to being alone with a mum who doesn't really care about you! I might start updating when I get my head together but until then my story is on hold if you don't like that go somewhere else!**


End file.
